NEVER LET YOU GO
by ceci de shuuya
Summary: Ceci: esta historia trata de nosotras conociendo a los inazuma boys isa:ya se lo que diran una mas de esas historia pasen y lean ceci:muajajaja
1. Chapter 1

Ceci: hey everybody

Isa: como están

Ceci: hoy les traemos una nueva historia

Isa: no será un drable mas bien una historia larga

Ceci: si ya se que estamos escribiendo una historia pero es que se ocurrio esto

Y pues mejor explícaselos isa

Isa: bien esta historia tratara de que ceci y yo viajaremos a japon y conoceremos alos de

Inazuma eleven ya lo se esta un poco trillado pero

Ceci: pero digamos que habrá unas cosas que lo harian diferente como el echo de nuestros

Apellidos

Isa: seremos las nuevas winchester yeah

Ceci:¬¬ si nuestros apellidos serán winchester (por supernatural) y nuestro

Isa: y nuestro abuelo se llamara grisom (como el de csi las vegas) y también

Tendremos un hermano mayor ah, seremos unas rockstars y lo mas importante

Ceci: lo mas importante es que isa tendrá un amor imposible

Isa: ¬¬ siempre soy la que sufre verdad como sea pero lo que mas definiría a nuestra historia será

El echo de que habría una ley que permitiría cierto triangulo amoroso muajaj

Ceci: ¬¬ bipolar ok bien ahora que mas o menos les hemos explicado será mejor que nos

Describamos como somos ok isa descríbeme

Isa: ceci es de mediana estatura de ojos cafes o miel a veces su cabello es negro y es de tés blanca

Tiene como el carácter de dean en supernatural osea no se deja por nada ni nadie

Ceci: hay que bien me describiste bien ahora describiré a isa es de ojos verdes es un poco mas

Alta que yo es de tés blanca y cabello castaño claro su carácter es muy alegre por todo se rie pero

Cuando se pone seria asusta a todos

Isa: ¬¬ ok eso es verdad bien lo ultimo que diremos es que habrá personajes que nosotras

inventamos ya dicho esto dire el dizclaimer a ceci nia mi nos pertenecen inazuma eleven csi o

supernatural

Ceci: bien ahora si que comienze la historia esperamos que sea de su agrado

_**NEVER LET YOU GO**_

_**CAPITULO 1: CORAZONES CERRADOS Y GRANADAS DE MANO**_

AEROPUERTO DE INAZUMA TOWN

Isa: wao después de 6 años volvemos que cosas no?

Ceci: se siente tan bien verdad –suspirando-

Isa: crees que "el" se acuerde de nosotras?

Ceci: -infalndo sus mejillas- pues mas le vale que se acuerde de nosotras

Isa: ¬¬

Grisom: -abrazando a ceci e isa: las extrañe mucho niñas

Ceci:-con la mirada en el suelo – yo también abuelo lamento el motivo de mi presencia aqui

Isa:-abrazando a ceci- ya te dije que no fue tu culpa nee-chan

Grisom: bien niñas venga vámonos que llegaran tarde a la escuela

Ceci e Isa: que pero ni nos dejaras descansar abuelo ¬¬

EN LA PREPARATORIA INAZUMA

Casi todos estaban en la misma escuela menos sakuma, genda, aphrodit, nagumo y suzuno están

En el instituto imperial pero están en total comunicación con los chicos

Endo: -boztezando- kido me pasas la tarea?

Kido: ¬¬ no la hiciste verdad?

Endo: y como lo sabes?

Someoka: uno por tu bostezo y dos por las marcas que tiene kazemaru en el cuello

Kazemaru: -sonrojado- no sé de qué hablas !

Kido:-mirando su celular-

Goenji: y a ti que te pasa?

Kido: eh nada

Midorikawa:-entra al salón corriendo y gritando- chicos!

Todos: ¬¬ que!

Midorikawa: huy que miradas entonces no les contare el chisme

Hiroto:-dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Midorikawa:-rojo- n.n ok les dire-a continuación a todos les sale una gotita en la cien-

Hay 2 chicas nuevas en la escuela y estarán en nuestro salón

Todos: *O*

EN LA DIRECCION

Director: Grissom-sama es un honor tenerle aquí

Grissom: jeje no diga eso aunque estoy totalmente agradecido por aceptar a mis nietas en su

Escuela

Director: y como decirle que no a estas 2 divas del pop –señalando a ceci e isa-

Isa: -dando brinquitos- me dijeron diva!

Ceci:-suspirando- ¬¬

Y asi la charla termino y las chicas se fueron a su nuevo salón

Toc toc

Maestro: jóvenes sigan leyendo y tsunami deje de dormir-saliendo del salón

Isa: somos las nuevas estudiantes

Ceci: lamentamos interrumpir su clase podemos pasar –el maestro entro de nuevo al salón-

Maestro: jóvenes presten atención –llamando a isa y ceci- estas señoritas nos acompañaran

De ahora en adelante muy bien señoritas preséntense

Isa: mi nombre es Isabel Winchester pero de cariño me dicen isa tengo 16 años es un placer

Conocerles

Ceci: mi nombre es Cecilia Winchester de cariño me dicen ceci tengo 16 años mucho gusto

Tsunami: -susurrándole a hiroto- mmm gemelas sexis

Hiroto: ¬¬

Maestro: -señalando 2 asientos- bien pueden sentarse ahí

Ceci se sentó en medio de midorikawa y someoka e isa alado de aki

Kido:-viendo a ceci- maestro puedo ir al baño

Maestro: claro joven yuuto

5 MINUTOS EN LAS CANCHAS DE FUTBOL

Kido: y como están?

Isa: se podría decir que bien

Ceci:-no contesto-

Isa: saben me muero por tomar un café ahora regreso les traeré uno –yéndose a la cafetería-

Kido: bien ahora puedes hablar

Ceci: -abrazando a kido y llorando- primo fue horrible mi vida es un total fiasco

Kido:-abrazando aun a ceci- ya cálmate que te paso?

Ceci:-sentándose en el pasto junto a kido- firme un contrato de 4 años con una discográfica e iba a

Empezar a grabar mi disco pero…

Kido: pero?

Ceci: una noche antes de empezar a grabar el disco hice una pijamada en mi casa y descubri

Que mi novio me engañaba con la que se decía mi mejor amiga

Kido: y de seguro lo terminaste verdad

Ceci: si pero eso no fue lo peor

Kido: que hay mas

Ceci: si poco después que los descubrí ella desapareció y no se abia encontrado su cadáver hasta

Hace unos meses sabes me siento un poco culpable aunque ella era mi amiga no se merecia ese

Final

Kido: ok y que hiciste con tu novio

Ceci: lo termine y jure jamás volverme a enamorar

Kido: y que paso con lo de tu disco

Ceci: voy a promocionarlo aquí –ya un poco mas feliz- asi que viviré unos cuantos años aquí

Es lindo volverte a ver y como esta haruna?

Kido: haruna se fue a estudiar al extranjero pero no te preocupes te cuidare mas que como

cuidaba a haruna

Ceci: ook! ¬¬

Isa:-tomandose un café- y de que hablan?

Ceci: de haruna la cual no esta

Isa: que no es justo yo quería verla –inflando sus cachetes-

Kido:-riendose- hay isa tu no has cambiado nada

Isa:¬¬

Kido: -sonó su celular- hey endo? Si estoy en el campo de futbol vente

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

Endo: que haces aquí?

Kido: yo veras U.U

Hiroto: -viendo a ceci e isa- coqueteando de seguro con las nuevas chicas

Kido: T/T idiota ellas son mis primas

Todos: *O* tus primas?

Endo: hola mucho gusto chicas mi nombre es…

Ceci e Isa: endo satoru verdad?

Endo: me conocen?

Isa: sipi

Ceci: kido nos hablo de ti el loco maniático del futbol

Endo: ¬¬ no soy un maniático

Kido:-palmeando la espalda de endo- si como digas en endo! XD

Hiroto: mi nombre es hiroto

Ceci e Isa: mucho gusto hiroto!

Tsunami: hey chicas yo soy tsunami de donde vienen

Isa: venimos de las vegas nevadas

Ceci: ¬¬ pero antes de que nos pregunten la respuesta es no nunca hemos ido a un casino

Todos: U.U

Midorikawa: hola soy yo soy midorikawa

Ceci:-riendose- jajajja XD

Isa: jajaj tu cabeza parece un helado!

Midorikawa: ¬¬ si todos lo dicen!

Someoka: mucho gusto soy someoka

Ceci e Isa: mucho gusto!

Tachimukai: hola soy tachimukai

Las chicas lo ven y corren a abrazarlo

Todos: WTF

Ceci e Isa: eres tan moe

Tachimukai: T/T –rojo- gracias

Fubuki: hola soy Fubuki

Isa: omg tu eres el gran Fubuki cazador de osos

Fubuki: ¬¬ que demonios les dijiste a tus primas de mi kido

Kido: jejejeej

Ceci: y ustedes son: tobitaka, atsuya y tu kazemaru el emo

Kazemaru: ¬¬ kido!

Isa: y ustedes son: Toramaru, ichinose, domon, Kogure y anteojos verdad?

Todos: si!

Endo: saben jugar futbol?

Isa: yo no pero ceci estuvo jugando este ultimo año en un equipo de fut además ella lo ha jugado

desde niña

Kogure: entonces ya no sabe jugar shi shi shi –riendoose-

Ceci:-dandole un golpe a Kogure- cállate baka

Endo: te gustaría unirte al equipo de futbol ceci?

Ceci: pues la verdad si me gustaría pero

Endo: pero?

Isa: ceci tiene que hacer la promoción del disco y tiene que dar uno que otro concierto a y eso sin

contar que de seguro le pedirán que escriba mas canciones

Todos: eres cantante?

Kido: mis primas son todas unas rocks stars

Ceci: -apenada- T/T kido deja de avergonzarme, pero saben si me unire a ustedestengo que hacer

Una prueba?

Todos:-contentos- no!

Isa: yo podría ser una de las managers?

Aki: claro isa eres bienvenida!

Isa: gracias XD

Ceci: etto tengo que ir al salón deje ahí mi celular ahora regreso

EN EL SALON

Ceci: -buscando su celular- aquí esta

Chico #1: mira nada mas la chica nueva tiene un buen trasero

Ceci: aléjate de ti tarado –pisandolo-

Chico #2: -agarrandola por la espalda- a donde vas preciosa –besandola-

Ceci: auxilio!

A continuación a los chicos son golpeados por un balón de futbol asesino XD

Goenji: suéltenla imbéciles

Chico #2: es goenji

Chico #1: y tiene un balón corre

Goenji: estas bien?

Ceci: -roja- si estoy bien gracias si tu no hubieras a parecido no se que me hubiera pasado

Kido:-entrando al salón y abrazando a ceci- ceci estas bien?

Ceci: si este muchacho me ayudo –señalando a goenji-

Kido: uff gracias goenji!

Goenji: es tu novia kido? –en tono celoso mode on-

Kido: ¬¬ que no, solo somos primos!

Isa: ceci! –abrazandola- nee-chan estas bien verdad?

Ceci: si estoy bien chicos nos tenemos que ir

Kido: las veo al rato- besando a ceci e isa en las mejillas-

Isa: hai al rato

Ceci: muchas gracias goenji –dandole un beso en la mejilla a goenji-

Goenji: -rojo- T/T de nada ceci

Kido: ¬¬

EN UN ESTUDIO DE GRABACION

Tomy: miren quienes llegaron!

Danny: las chicas mas sexis del planeta

Ceci: ¬¬ que quieres danny

Danny: que no puedo alagar a la vocalista de la banda

Isa: Tomy calma a tu seme ok

Danny: pero si ustedes son sexis XD

Tomy: ¬¬ cálmate Danny ok

Ceci: jejej danny tu uke te salio celoso

Tomy: ¬¬ muy graciosa

A continuación entra al cuarto una muchacha como de 25 años

Haley: niños compórtense que escucho el escandalo desde mi oficina

Todos: hai! ¬¬

Haley: les tengo buenas noticias

Isa: por fin conseguimos el dinero necesario para la operación de cerebro que danny necesita

Danny: ¬¬ baka

Haley: etto no, se hara una reedición del disco

Tomy: que cool –abrazando a danny-

Isa: eso significa que necesitaremos grabar nuevos temas verdad

Haley:-viendo a ceci- si y quiero que sean 3 nuevas canciones las necesito en 2 meses ceci podras

hacerlo

Danny: obvio que puede ella es the best XD

Tomy: ya deja de alagar a ceci

Danny: ¬¬ hai

Ceci: no te preocupes Haley si podre

Haley: gracias ceci y otra noticia buena es que comenzaremos mañana las grabaciones asi que por

hoy es todo

Isa: yeah ya quiero llegar a la casa XD

Haley: ceci me acompañas a mi oficina

Ceci: eh si!

En la oficina

Ceci: que paso hales ? (N/A: es como le dice ceci de cariño a Haley)

Haley: quiero que me digas como te sientes estas bien?

Ceci: -trsite- te mentiría si te digo que estoy bien la muerte de Aria fue muy duro para todos y

Siento que todo fue mi culpa quizás si yo no le hubiera reprochado nada ella no se hubiera ido de

La pijamada y ahora no estaría muerta

Haley: mira ceci en primer lugar tenias todo el derecho de reclamarle ella se acostó con tu novio

Y segundo tu no sabias que esto ocurriría cariño esto no fue tu culpa

Ceci: pero es que yo me siento culpable hales

A continuación mientras seguían hablando apareció cierto chico castaño de ojos azules

¿?: hermana ya estas lista para irnos a comer?

Ceci:-sorprendida- tu eres uno de los amigos de mi primo verdad?

Haley: se conocen?

Ceci: si tu nombre es tachimukai

Tachimukai: etto –rojo – si

Haley: que pequeño es el mundo

Isa: -entra molesta- Cecilia vámonos que me muero de hambre-viendo a tachi- hola y adiós tachi-

kun –jalando a ceci-

Ceci: hasta mañana –siendo jalada por isa-

EN CASA DE LOS WINCHESTER

Dean: y es por eso que cuando ves un Kappa te da un pepino

Isa: hermano te preguntamos que había de cenar

Ceci: cierto no que nos contaras unas de tus historias ficticias de los kappas

Dean: -molesto- que malas son y los kappas si existen

Grissom: holas niños

Isa y Ceci: hola abuelo como te fue en la alcaldía (N/A: es que el abuelo de ellas es el alcalde

De inazuma town)

Grissom: bien niñas ya se aprobó esa "ley"

Dean: que bueno que lo lograste abuelo

Isa: de que ley hablan

Grissom: de la "LEY 3"

Ceci: y en que consiste?

Grissom: bien trata que una mujer puede salir y o casarse con 3 chicos siempre y cuando

La familia este de acuerdo con ello y que para la familia sea una buena ellecion por parte de la

Muchacha en cambio los muchachos no pueden estar con nadie mas que no sea esa chica

Isa: *O* osea que puedo tener 3 novios

Dean: -en una esquinita haciendo circulitos con el dedo- claro ellas pueden salir con tres pero yo

No puedo tener 3 mujeres T-T

Grissom: ¬¬ bien mejor cenemos ok

1 HORA DESPUES

Ceci:-saliendo de su casa-

Grissom: a donde vas? No crees que ya es tarde

Ceci: ire al cementerio a llevarle flores a el

Grissom: ok pero por favor dile al chofer que te lleve

Ceci: esta bien abuelo –abrazando a grissom- no tardare mucho

Grissom: cuida a mi nieta

Chofer: claro señor Winchester, venga señorita

EN EL CEMENTERIO

Ahí estaba ceci frente a una lápida que decía: "JACK WINCHESTER"

¿?: tu también has perdido a alguien?

Ceci: -sorprendida- si

¿?: quien era el?

Ceci: mi padre y tu por quien estas aquí?

¿?: hace 1 mes perdi a mi madre

Ceci: lo siento debió dolerte mucho

¿?: pues si me dolio pero se que ella ahora esta en un lugar mejor -mirando su celular-

Ya me tengo que ir

Ceci: espera cual es tu nombre?

¿?: mi nombre es fudo, fudo akio

Ceci: fue un gusto conocerte fudo-kun

Fudo: igualmente?

Ceci: Cecilia

Fudo: igualmente Cecilia –yéndose-

EN CASA DE LOS WINCHESTER MAS PRECISO EN EL CUATRO DE CECI

Isa: buenas noches sis!

Ceci: buenas noches isa –cerrando su habitación- bien a dormir –suena su celular- eh

Quien será a esta hora? –ve que tiene un mensaje y dice:-

"I'm still here bitch and I know everything. -A / Todavía estoy aquí perra y lo sé todo. –A"

Ceci :-pensando- (que demonios!)

Isa: no te pudiste aguantar de meter a A verdad?

Ceci: jejeje nop

Isa: espero que haya sido de su agrado este primer capitulo

Ceci: quieren que continuemos ?

Isa: o lo dejamos asi?

Ceci: que piensan de la ley del abuelo de ceci

Isa: y aun mas importante quien será a?

Ceci: eso y mas en el próximo super capitulo

Isa: en el mismo super canal


	2. CADA DIA ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE

Isa : whats up people!

Ceci: ¬¬ y tú porque muy rockstar

Isa: solo estoy siguiendo mi papel

Ceci: nee isa aun no comienza el capitulo

Isa: upsi -leyendo los reviews – como que un solo review osea hello!

Ceci: cálmate sis de seguro que las y los lectores no han tenido tiempo de seguro están en

Exámenes, tratando de salvar al mundo o sobreviviendo a su maestro de derecho romano

Isa: ¬¬ lo del maestro de romano solo te pasa a ti

Ceci: ¬¬ estúpido viejo lo odio! Cof cof bien sis di el dizclaimer

Isa: -con lentes puestos- ni a ceci ni a mi nos pertenece inazuma eleven, el dia en que

Finchel se acabe ese dia será nuestro muajajajaja

Ceci: ¬¬ cálmate tu bien que comience el episodio!

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**CAPITULO 2: CADA DIA ES UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE EN LA MAÑANA: NO PERMITIRE QUE TE **

**HAGAN DAÑO, EN LA TARDE: POR QUE APARENTAS SER LO QUE NO ES Y EN LA NOCHE: **

**DESEANDO LO IMPOSIBLE.**

EN EL SALON

Ceci:-mirando su celular y pensando- (quien demonios es A y como es que sabe de mi)

Midorikawa:-viendo muy de cerca a Ceci- nee ceci estas bien?

Ceci: eh si estoy bien que pasa?

Aki: nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para ir a comer helado saliendo de la escuela te vienes

Con nosotros?

Ceci: lo siento no puedo chicos pero isa si puede ir

Isa: si tú no vas yo no voy U.U

Tsunami: dale isa-chan vamos

Isa: -inflando sus cachetes- esta bien!

SUENA LA CAMPANA Y SALEN AL DESCANSO

EN LA CAFETERIA

Todos se encontraban comiendo y algunos platicando cuando a lo lejos endo vio a fudo

Endo: fudo ven aquí hay lugar! –gritando-

Ceci:-sorprendida voltea a ver- fudo?

Fudo:-reconociendo a ceci- tsk

EN LA CANCHA DE FUTBOL

Aki: isa toma llena las botellas de agua por favor

Isa: hai!

Kido: ceci será mejor que calientes antes de salir a la cancha

Ceci: ok –mirando a fudo-

Fudo: que me ves acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Ceci: ¬¬tarado

Tachimukai se encontraba observando bobamente a ceci

Hiroto: te gusta ceci verdad

Tachimukai: T/T que no se dé qué hablas

Tsunami: no te hagas si se te nota que te gusta

Tachimukai: pues si la verdad me gusta pero…

Hiroto y Tsunami: pero que?

Tachimukai: ella nunca me haría caso –diciendo esto en una esquinita en total depresión-

Tsunami: -palmeando la espalda de tachi- jejeje no te rindas tachi-kun

Hibiki: bien chicos de ahora en adelante Cecilia Winchester nos estará acompañando en el

Equipo.

Fudo: tsk ella no aguantara nada de presión no ven que es una chica!

Ceci: -lanzándole el balón que tenía en cierta zona a fudo-

Fudo: -en el suelo- auch!

Ceci: baka ¬¬

Todos: o.0

Hibiki: bien hagan 2 equipos ok kido y endo ustedes serán los capitanes ahora escojan a sus

Miembros

Endo: en mi equipo estarán, kazemaru, tobitaka, Fubuki, kabeyama, kurimatsu, someoka, handa,

Matsuno, midorikawa y hijitaka.

Kido: mi equipo estará compuesto de tsunami, tachimukai, hiroto, ceci, goenji, fudo, Kogure,

Toramaru y sombra

Hibiki: que comience el partido

Esperen que seria de un buen partido sin un comentarista asi es de la nada (como siempre n.n)

Sale…

Kakuma: -con micrófono en mano- como están yo como siempre el gran Kakuma será el narrador

Este partido entre el equipo blanco el cual su capitán es kido y el equipo azul con endo como

Capitán –viendo a ceci- oh la nueva integrante de Raimon cuáles serán sus técnicas? Eso lo

Veremos –comienza el partido dando la patada inicial Fubuki- y asi comienza el partido Fubuki

Le pasa el balón a Fubuki pero el pase es interceptado por goenji

Kido: goenji –mirando a ceci-

Goenji: ceci –dándole el balón a ceci-

Ceci: hai –aceptando el pase-

Kakuma: señoras y señores ceci ha logrado aceptar el pase de goenji pero oh se someoka va de

Camino a quitarle el balón a ceci lo lograra?

Someoka: a donde crees que vas?

Ceci: -esquivándolo fácilmente- que decías someoka- kun –pasandole el balón a kido-

Kido: ceci –señalando la portería-

Ceci: -aceptando el pase-

Kido: ceci has esa técnica

Endo: que técnica?

Ceci:-lanzando el balón hacia la portería-

Kakuma: será esto anotación pero no ha dado en el poste

Kido: excelente

Midorikawa: que demonios

A continuación ceci salta y aparece una tormenta de rayos

Ceci: -lanzando el balón nuevamente a la portería- _**SET DE RAYO**_

Tobitaka: es un rayo cuidado capitán!

Endo: lo detendré! –Intentando detener el balón pero falla llevándose adentro hasta endo-

Kakuma: goooool! Del equipo de kido

Kurimatsu: que fue eso

Tsunami: fue como una tormenta eléctrica

Fudo: que potencia!

Isa: -gritando- fuck yeah nee-chan! U.U

Kido: -acercándose a ceci- no has cambiado nada sigues jugando bien

Ceci: XD gracias primo

Goenji: eso estuvo excelente -abrazando a ceci-

Isa: -gritando- no por nada llaman a mi hermana el rayo azul muajaja

Aki: isa-chan cálmate

Kakuma: ahora el equipo de endo será capaz de remontar o perderán ante el equipo blanco! Y

Handa le pasa el balón a midorikawa el cual se va acercando peligrosamente a la portería del

Equipo blanco

Midorikawa: Fubuki!

Fubuki:-tomando el balón- lobo legendario!

Tachimukai: lo detendré mano colosal! (o algo asi u.u )

Kakuma: goooool!

Hibiki: ya basta hasta aquí el partido

Todos: hai!

Isa: -dándole a ceci una toalla- toma hermana

Ceci: uf ya se me había olvidado esto jejeej es casi igual que como estábamos de gira

Con danny y tom n.n chicos ahora vengo ire al bebedero

EN LOS BEBEDEROS

Ceci: -viendo a goenji- hey

Goenji: hey debo admitirlo esa técnica estuvo wao excelente

Ceci: gracias la verdad no pensé que fuese gol es decir desde que jugué en E.U. hace como unos

Meses pensé que había perdido el toque XD –ceci se disponía a ir a los bebederos cuando

Resbalo y goenji la atrapo quedando muy juntos-

Goenji: ceci yo –quedando frente a frente-

Ceci: goenji T/T

Natsumi: aléjate de mi novio!

Ceci: -separándose de goenji- tienes novia goenji?

Goenji: -fulminando con la mirada a Natsumi- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya no somos

Novios ¬¬

Natsumi: tu sigues siendo mi novio – intentando besar a goenji-

Goenji:-empujándola- no te atrevas Natsumi!

Natsumi: -viendo a ceci- y tu será mejor que cuides tus espaldas quien sabe cuando puedas tener

Un accidente –yéndose-

Goenji: lo siento ceci

Ceci: no te preocupes no es tu culpa

Goenji: no permitiré que te hagan daño!

EN LOS CASILLEROS

Isa: estas segura que no puedes venir?

Ceci: tú sabes que no puedo pero no te preocupes ve y diviértete!

Tsunami:-jalando a isa- vamos que los demás ya se adelantaron!

Isa: chao nee-chan cuídate

Ceci:-abriendo su casillero y tomando sus zapatos- ahhhh!

Aki: -llegando- estas bien?

Ceci:-quitándose los zapatos- que?

Aki: alguien te ha puesto clavos en los zapatos

A continuación pasan natsumi y fuyupe

Natsumi: eso es lo que les pasa a las zorras verdad fuyupe-chan?

Fuyupe: muy cierto natsumi-chan

Aki: como pudieron?

Ceci: -molesta y poniéndose de frente a natsumi- crees que con eso me darás miedo créeme no

Me conoces niña –dándole un golpe a natsumi-

Fuyupe: oye quien te crees?

Ceci: tu no te metas además ella empezó –acercándose a natsumi- además no sabes de lo que soy

Capaz – iba a darle otro golpe cuando el celular de ceci suena y contesta- si? Hales voy para ahí –

Colgando- te salvaste ok pero ten en cuenta la que se mete con un Winchester sale perdiendo.

Natsumi:-gritando- no te quedaras con mi goenji!

EN EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACION

Haley: qué bueno que ya llegaste

Ceci: ¬¬ que quieres?

Haley: huy alguien esta de malas que te paso

Ceci: una estúpida se metió en mi camino

Haley: pobre chica ha cavado su propia tumba bien cambiando de tema te tengo 2

Noticias una buena y una mala cual quieres escuchar?

Ceci: la buena

Haley: te daré la mala xD

Ceci: ¬¬

Haley: pues resulta que Harry ha renunciado y nos quedamos sin baterista

Ceci: que que y que haremos?

Haley: hay esta la buena noticia ya conseguí un nuevo baterista para la banda esta en la sala de

Grabación

EN LA SALA DE GRABACION

Ahí se escuchaba un sonido excelente de la batería ceci entro y no pudo creer a quien vio

Ceci: que haces tu aquí

Fudo: tsk no me digas que es aquí donde grabaras y peor aun es para tu banda que tocare?

Ceci: ¬¬ maldita sea mi suerte!

Fudo: haber la tipa que me contrato me dijo que te etnia que ayudar a componer canciones asi

Que tienes hasta ahora

Ceci: en primera su nombre es Haley y en segunda no tengo nada T.T

Fudo: ella me dijo que cantas bien haber demuéstralo

Ceci: no tengo nada que demostrarte fudo-baka

Fudo: eso significa que no tienes talento

Ceci furiosa por tal comentario se sentó enfrente del piano y comenzó a tocar y a cantar

Ceci: _** que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar **_

_**Que hace el amor si se vuelve a encontrar**_

_**Que fue de ti que lejos del ayer**_

_**Era una niña y hoy empezó a crecer**_

_**Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso**_

_**Como callar el amor de los dos**_

_**Si eres feliz dímelo por favor**_

_**Hoy se que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre**_

_**Te amare siempre asi**_

_**Aunque no seas mio**_

A continuación llegando a la parte del coro fudo la toma de las caderas y ceci sigue cantando

Mientras que están bailando

Ceci:_** como decirte que te quiero**_

_**Y desafiar al mundo entero**_

_**Como gritar que hemos soñado**_

_**Si hemos perdido hemos ganado **_

_**Como decirte que te quiero **_

_**Como decirte que me muero de amor**_

_**Si estoy **_

_**Tratando de mentirle al corazón.**_

Se disponían a seguir cantando y bailando pero no vieron ese cable que estaba por ahí y se

Cayeron quedando ceci encima de fudo

Fudo:-rojo a mas no poder-

Ceci: T/T nee fudo?

Fudo: T/T que pasa?

Ceci: podrías quitar tu mano de mi trasero ¬¬

Fudo:-levantándose de golpe- lo siento T/T no fue mi intención

Ceci: -levantándose- dime algo fudo por que te comportas asi con todos cuando te vi en el

Cementerio fuiste una persona completamente diferente

Fudo: se dice que si aparentas ser un chico malo nadie se meterá contigo asi que por eso soy asi

Ceci: y también se dice que aquellos chicos malos están solos

Fudo:-sin contestar-

Ceci:-abrazando a fudo y susurrándole al oído- no sé por qué aparentas ser algo que no

Eres pero descuida yo seré quien este a tu lado fudo-kun

Fudo: *O*

YA DE NOCHE EN CASA DE LOS WINCHESTER

Ceci: ya llegue? Fubuki que haces aquí?

Fubuki: isa me invito –viendo los pies de ceci- que te paso por que están vendados tus pies?

Isa:-al escuchar eso corrió hacia ceci- quien te hizo eso

Ceci: jejeej no se preocupen ok y dean?

Isa: salió con el abuelo a ver unos asuntos

Ceci: genial –poniéndose sus zapatos otra vez-

Isa: a donde vas?

Ceci: a ese lugar no tardo chao y Fubuki no te quieras propasar con mi hermanita aunque

Seas lindo según ella u.u

Isa:-gritándole mientras ella se iba- Cecilia!

Fubuki: asi que crees que soy lindo n.n

Isa: -apunto de golpearlo pero recibe un mensaje-

"_**mira nada mas ellos celebrando su aniversario y tu sufriendo**_

_**Hasta cuando entenderás Isabel que danny no te ama **_

_**Pero no hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver atte. : A-y **_

_**El mensaje venia con una imagen de danny besando a Tomy"**_

Fubuki: -viendo el mensaje- él es el chico del cual estas enamorada verdad –señalando a danny-

Isa:-llorando- soy una tonta llevo años enamorada de el pero ni siquiera me ha notado

Fubuki: lo siento isa-chan –abrazando a isa-

Isa: espera quien es "A"?

Fubuki: pensé que tu lo sabias

Isa: fubu-chan prométeme que no diras nada a ninguno de los chicos ok cuando ceci regrese

Hablare con ella

Fubuki: sabes que me quedare contigo hasta que ella llegue ok no te dejare sola

Isa:-besando a Fubuki en la mejilla – gracias Fubuki-kun

EN LA TORRE DE METAL DE INAZUMA TOWN

Ceci: esto no ha cambiado nada –a lo lejos ve a tachimukai entrenando-

Tachimukai: maldición a este paso nunca podre ser como endo

Ceci: tachi-kun?

Tachimukai: T/T ceci que haces aquí?

Ceci: cuando era pequeña venia aquí con mi padre a jugar futbol asi que vine a recordar viejos

Tiempos y dime que haces tu aquí no crees que ya es un poco tarde para estar entrenando

Tachimukai: -triste- lo se pero si no entreno lo suficiente no sere como endo

Ceci: y para que quieres ser como endo tu estas bien como estas eres un excelente portero tachi

Tachimukai: T/T gracias ceci y dime por que no ha venido tu padre contigo?

Ceci: el murio cuando tenia 10 años

Tachimukai: lo siento no era mi intención yo…

Ceci: no te preocupes tu no lo sabias

Tachimukai: -mirando a ceci- ceci yo etto T/T

Ceci: que pasa?

Tachimukai:-pensando- (ahora o nunca ) lo siento ceci!

Ceci: eh?

Tachimukai se atrevio a hacer lo que desde el primer dia que vio a ceci quería hacer… besarla

Al principio ceci se saco de onda con dicha acción pero el beso primeramente se torno

Tierno y el echo de que ceci había aceptado el beso de tachi-kun este beso se volvió

Pasional tachi-kun comenzó a necesitar del oxigeno al igual que ceci (maldito oxigeno ¬¬) asi

Que se separaron

Ceci:T/T

Tachimukai: -reaccionando- lo siento yo no

Ceci:-besandolo- lo lamento me tengo que ir

Tachimukai: -viendo como ceci se iba- que demonios

EN CASA DE LOS WINCHESTER

Fubuki:-escuchando que ceci ya había llegado-

Isa: ceci tenemos que hablar

Ceci: ¿?

EN EL CUARTO DE ISA

Ceci: que pasa?

Fubuki:-mostrandole el mensaje que isa recibió- esto es lo que pasa!

Ceci: -en shock- no puede ser

Isa: tu sabes quien es?

Ceci: no pero mira –mostrándole su celular a isa- me llego un mensaje similar ayer

Fubuki: chicas esto se lo tienen que decir a alguien

Isa:-pensativa-

Ceci: no esto lo tenemos que arreglar nosotras

Fubuki: pero…

Enseguida sonaron los celulares de todos.. y era un mensaje nuevo

Isa: es un mensaje y el de ustedes?

Fubuki y Ceci:-viéndose- igual !

Isa: ceci lee el mesaje

Ceci: ok –leyendo- "hello como están mis hermanas favoritas y fubuki-kun que tu madre

No te ha dicho que es de mala educación meterse en asuntos que no son tuyos pero no

Te preocupes no soy celosa para ti también habrán sorpresas y ceci que guardadito

Te lo tenias estrenando chico pero eso no te durara mucho atte.: A"

Isa: ceci que quizo decir "A"

Ceci: -mintiendo- no se lo siento mucho Fubuki-kun te hemos metido en nuestros problemas

Fubuki: no se preocupen las ayudare en todo lo que pueda ok

Isa: por favor Fubuki no digas nada de esto

Fubuki: obvio no se preocupen ya me tengo que ir pero lo que necesiten isa tu tienes mi

Numero no duden en llamarme –saliendo de la casa- nos vemos mañana

Isa: adiós!

EN EL CUARTO DE CECI

Ceci:-pensando-( mi vida es un total caos entre los mensajes de "A" y tachi –suspirando- no yo no

Me puedo enamorar solo lastimaría a tachi y el no se lo merece )

Dean:-entrando al cuarto de ceci- hermanita tienes una llamada –dandole el teléfono-

Ceci:-contestando la llamada- diga? *O* claro mañana ire al aeropuerto por ustedes chao –

Pensando- (ahora las cosas si se están complicando)

CONTINUARA….

Isa: quien te llamo dime dime

Ceci: no te dire u.u

Isa: mala –sacándole la lengua a ceci- bien nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo

Ceci: en el mismo super canal

Isa y Ceci: matta ne


	3. NO PODEMOS DETENER ESTO

Ceci: hola a todos

Isa: les tenemos malas noticias

Ceci: cambiaremos un poco nuestra forma de escribir

Isa: porque si seguimos asi no vetaran

Ceci: cuando dijiste eso me sentí Lady Gaga

Isa: mmm

Ceci: haber da el dizclaimer

Isa: inazuma eleven es propiedad de sus autores LEVEL 5!

_**NEVER LET YOU GO**_

_**CAPITULO: 3 NO PODEMOS DETENER ESTO. **_

Por fin era de mañana, se podía decir que sería un dia relativamente normal para nosotras,

Pero era más que obvio que todo se saldría de control.

Isa- chan, en donde está tu hermana?

Se fue al aeropuerto, dime Fubuki has recibido otro mensaje? - le decía mientras observaba

Mi celular era realmente, era realmente horrible escuchar el tono de mensaje. Me preguntaba

Si era "A" la espera me mataba espero que mi hermana no este sintiendo lo mismo que yo.

No ninguno aunque solo con haber recibido uno entre en pánico, dime isa en que realmente

Están metidas Ceci y tú?

Mira yo no te puedo decir nada, será mejor que se lo preguntes directamente a ceci.

Maldición ya se les hizo tarde. –pensé mientras observaba mi reloj. Siempre era lo mismo

Con ellos, llegaban tarde o como decían llegaban elegantemente tarde.

Ceci! – esto lo decía Dylan tratando de pasar entre la multitud.

Ya era hora y donde esta Dylan? –le decía mientras me abrazaba.

Here I am, sorry por la tardanza.-lo decía Dylan mientras sonreía.

Qué demonios está pasando ceci, tanto dylan como yo estamos recibiendo mensajes extraños,

Acerca de nuestras vidas. Como si nos conocieran- decía un tanto molesto.

Mira Mark mejor vallamos con isa ok créeme será mejor hablarlo con ella también.

Okay let's go with Isa-chan.

Dylan deja de gritar-decía Mark, más que molesto

Lamentamos la tardanza , además no sabíamos que estaban aquí-mientras entraba a la azotea.

Pero en un movimiento rápido Dylan me

Empujo, y asi abrazo a isa.

So Long!-gritaba Dylan.

Dylan me asfixias. –decía esto ya con falta de oxígeno.

Deja de estar molestando a isa

Mark kruger y Dylan Keith, ellos son sus amigos?-decía Fubuki un tanto sorprendido.

Se conocen?-le preguntaba.

Claro que si mira nada más, no has cambiado nada Fubuki!

Bien basta de todo esto vamos al grano- les decía.

Está bien. –me decían todos.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la escuela Tachimukai corría como si estuviera buscando algo.

Hey Tachimukai que te pasa.

Aki has visto a Ceci?

Eh no la he visto.-decía Aki algo confundida.

Gracias de todas maneras-le decía a Aki mientras seguía corriendo

Donde estará…-pensaba Tachimukai.

Asi que estamos igual que ustedes-decía Mark.

Eso parece -decía Fubuki.

Saben creo que "A" tendría que ser alguien cercano a nosotros, no creen?

I think , Isa que más que investigarnos a nosotros; está investigando a los que están alrededor de

Ceci.-me decía Dylan mientras me miraba.

Lamento haberles metido en todo esto- dije un poco triste.

No es tu culpa ok

Gracias Fubuki!

Stop! –decía Dylan algo desesperado.

Qué te pasa-decíamos asustados.

Tengo hambre!

Me había olvidado aún no han desayunaron, Isa podrías llevarlos a la cafetería?

Claro hermana, tu no vienes?

No me quedare un poco más aquí.

cuídate ok, cualquier cosa nos hablas-decía Fubuki mientras salía de la azotea.

Ya había pasado más de una hora, aun me seguía preguntando qué era lo que debía hacer

Quizás debería volver a Las Vegas. –pensaba.

Hasta que te encuentro-decía un muy cansado Tachimukai.

Tachi-kun, que pasa?-decía mientras me paraba, pero luego recordé a lo que se refería.- Si lo

Dices por el beso, eso fue u error.

Sabes me gustas – lo decía mientras se acercaba a mí.

Tachimukai, veras… yo-me alejaba de él pero, acorto la distancia dándome un beso. –No basta,

Esto no puede ser.

Y por qué no?-decía tristemente.

Si estás conmigo sufrirás, y eres una buena persona; no quiero que sufras.

No permitiré que esto acabe antes de empezar.-dijo tratando de sonar serio.

Tachimukai entiéndelo yo…-decía mientras trataba de contener mis lágrimas.

Oye Ceci- era nada más que goenji- interrumpo algo? –decía en un tono celoso.

No interrumpes nada –aprovechaba la interrupción de goenji para poder salir de ahí.

Ceci no te vayas, aún no hemos terminado- gritaba tachimukai.

Y cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? –preguntaba Endo emocionado; al ver a Mark y Dylan.

Aun no lo sabemos- decía Mark.

Es bueno verles otra vez chicos- gritaba Ichinose.

Y cual es el motivo de que estén aquí?- preguntaba intrigado Kido.

Para ayudar a …-intentaba decir Dylan pero, fue callado por Mark.

Bien chicos se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy, se pueden ir-decía Hibiki-san mientras

Se marchaba.

Vayamos a comer helado-Midorikawa gritaba esto mientras jalaba a Hiroto.

Que pasa aquí?-preguntábamos tanto Goenji como yo.

Iremos a comer helado. Se vienen- decía Domon.

Claro- Goenji decía esto mientras empezaba a caminaba a lado de Endo.

Vamos- decía esto con pocas ganas; ya que de verdad no quería ir.

Estábamos en una heladería, pensando que pediríamos aunque; uno de nosotros fue

Directo al grano.

Quiero un : súper, ultra, mega, híper helado de pistache-decía feliz Midorikawa.

Claro, ahora se lo doy-respondía el heladero.

Ya teniendo todos sus helados pasamos a sentarnos, Kazemaru hablaba animadamente con Endo

Mientras; que mi hermana se peleaba con Tsunami.

Y dime de que estaban hablando tachimukai y tú- me preguntaba Goenji.

No era nada importante ok- respondía tratando de evitar más preguntas al respecto.

Pero mientras yo trataba de evitar más preguntas, cierta chica de cabello morado entro

A la heladería y al verme digamos que feliz no se puso.

Ya viste quien está ahí- le decía Fuyuka a Natsumi- y que harás ahora?.

Ante la pregunta de Fuyuka, lo único que Natsumi hizo fue: agarrar el granizado que Kogure

Estaba tomando.

Oye! ¬¬ - decía Kogure.

Que te dije acerca de estar con goenji- me decía Natsumi con el granizado en mano.

Hasta cuando lo entenderás ya no somos nada- gritaba goenji mas que molesto.

Debido al comentario de Goenji todos se rieron, haciendo que Natsumi se molestara aún más; e

Intentando tirarme el granizado encima pero…

Cuidado- gritaba Fudo interponiéndose entre Natsumi, recibiendo el la bebida en su cara.

Señoritas les pido de la manera más amable que salgan de esta heladería- decía el gerente,

Haciendo que todos los presenten las observaran.

Maldita zorra- intentando darme una bofetada.

Natsumi, tu que tocas a mi prima y olvidare solo por un segundo que eres mujer- Kido decía esto

Mientras sujetaba la mano de Natsumi.

Será mejor irnos- Fuyuka jalaba a Natsumi y asi, por fin salieron de ahí.

Le pido mil disculpas por esto- le decía al gerente.

No se preocupe señorita, es obvio que la que tuvo la culpa fue la otra muchacha- contestaba el

Gerente.

Ven te ayudare a secarte –llevándome a Fudo al baño.

Entramos al baño y mientras buscaba algo para secarle el cabello a Fudo, él se quitaba la camisa

Dejando ver su cuerpo bien torneado.

Siéntate, es que como estas muy alto no te alcanzo- decía mientras él se sentaba y yo comenzaba

A pasarle la toalla en el cabello.

No tengas miedo que no muerdo- Fudo al decir esto me sentó en sus piernas.

Oye Fudo- decía mientras seguía con lo de su cabello

Que pasa?- preguntaba Fudo.

Por qué me defendiste?- preguntaba, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de su respuesta.

Tú me dijiste que está mal eso de aparentar ser algo o alguien que no soy, asi que creo

Que dejare de aparentar- al decir esto él se acercó mucho hacia mí. –maldita sea.

Que te pasa- estando tan cerca de Fudo.

Eres tan jodidamente sexi, que lo único que quiero en este momento es follarte- Fudo al decir

Esto mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Fudo! –grite mientras me paraba.

Jaja que te pasa, te asuste? –decía de manera muy sexi.

Todos ustedes son unos tontos- al decir esto quedaba roja.

Todos, quien más ha tratado de ligarte?-preguntaba curioso fudo.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – ya molesta se lo decía.

Fue el pequeño Tachimukai verdad –después de decirme esto me tomo de las caderas.

Yo… -no quería hablar, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ahí.

Lo sabía le gustas a Tachimukai, pero sabes yo no soy celoso- decía de manera burlona Fudo.

Eres un imbécil-dándole una bofetada y saliendo de ahí.

Espera-gritaba fudo.

Estaba con Fubuki en el estudio de grabación mostrándole el lugar

Y este es el estudio de grabación!

Wao Isa esto es estupendo- gritaba Fubuki.

Y eso no es todo, mira esta es mi guitarra- se lo decía a Fubuki

Sabes eres genial Isa- me decía Fubuki con una tierna sonrisa.

Eh y a que viene eso? – le pregunte

Porque eres la única chica que toca la guitarra en una banda, y en la cual esta un imbécil

Que no le hace caso- me dijo el mientras yo miraba hacia otra parte.

Sabes cuando teníamos 14 años conocimos a Haley, ella nos preguntó si queríamos formar

Parte de esta banda; Ceci se emocionó tanto que fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír desde que mi

Padre había muerto. Sabes mis 2 hermanos y nosotras- trataba de explicarle cuando el me detuvo

Espera, pensé que solo eran 3? –decía intrigado Fubuki.

No somos 4 hermanos pero, uno de ellos se quedo con mi madre y mi abuela en Las Vegas. La

Cuestión es que siempre trato de proteger a Ceci pero; ella es la que me termina protegiendo-

Decía esto con lágrimas.

Te comprendo muy bien Isa, mi hermano Atsuya dio su vida por mí; se perfectamente cómo te

Sientes –me dijo Fubuki mientras me abrazaba.

Siento mucho lo de tu hermano- al decir esto el me abrazo aún más fuerte.

Isa creo que me gustas! –al escucharle decir esto no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Que dijiste? –separándome de él.

Isabel Winchester sientes esto-poniendo mi mano en su corazón- sientes esto, cuando estoy

Contigo mi corazón se acelera.

…-pensando-en mi vida me habían dicho algo asi. Siempre pensé que el que me diría esto seria

Danny-.

Te amo- diciendo esto me dio un beso el cual yo le correspondí.

Quién demonios eres tú, y por qué besas a Isa? –decía Danny más que molesto.

Danny veras…- trate de explicarme pero no pude como desearía que mi hermana estuviera aquí.

Asi que tú eres Danny?, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Fubuki y estaba besando a Isa por que soy su

Novio.

Que –dije quedando en estado de shock.

Ella no puede ser tu novia-diciendo esto, Danny empujo a Fubuki.

Asi y por qué no puedo ser novia de Fubuki?-pregunte molesta.

Pues por que …- Danny me miraba tratando de encontrar una buena repuesta, pero no la

Encontró.

Vete al infierno Daniel Jones. Vámonos de aquí Fubuki –le decía mientras que Danny solo

Miraba como jalaba a Fubuki .

Espera-grito Fubuki.

Que quieres? –pregunte mientras lo seguía jalando, por los pasillos.

Quieres ser mi novia?-me decía mientras que quedaba rojo, lo único que hice ante dicha

Reacción fue besarle- supongo que eso es un sí. –me dijo.

Estaba en mi casa jugando con mis hermanos y tratando de sacarle toda la información posible

A Isa acerca del pleito con danny pero no me quiso decir nada.

Tómala ya, te he ganado- -gritaba Dean con pose de victoria.

Es obvio que hiciste trampa- decía Isa molesta.

Isa cálmate que es obvio que Dean no hiso trampa- decía mi abuelo- niños necesito

Hablar con ustedes.

Que pasa abuelo?-preguntamos los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Saben acerca del evento de beneficencia verdad pues, este año quiero que tú y Ceci canten; bien

Que me dicen?

Creo que podríamos, verdad Ceci?-me decía Isa.

Claro se lo diré a Haley- diciendo esto sonó el timbre.

Yo voy –dijo Dean corriendo hacia la puerta y enseguida grito- Ceci te buscan.

Me pare y camine hacia la puerta, ahí estaba el parado en la puerta como perro perdido.

Que haces aquí?- le dije molesta.

Vine a pedirte disculpas- me dijo Fudo con la mirada en el suelo.

Mira pensé que eras una buena persona pero me equivoque –al decir esto intente cerrar la puerta,

Pero el la detuvo.

Mira sé que me comporte como un imbécil pero, cambiare por ti –en el poco tiempo que conocía

A Fudo nunca lo vi asi.

No quiero que cambies por mí, en todo caso hazlo por ti ok y si te perdono –al decirle esto le di

Un beso en la mejilla- creo que ya es tarde deberías irte.

Es cierto no vemos mañana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Niñas ya me tengo que ir-nos decía nuestro abuelo mientras mi hermano se metía al coche.

Por cierto les llego un paquete, está en la mesa- nos decía Dean ya en el coche.

Volvimos a entrar y efectivamente había un paquete.

Que será? – decía Isa mientras sacudía el paquete.

Averigüémoslo- estaba abriendo ese paquete cuando; horrorizada lo solté.

Que pasa, que es?-mirando el contenido del paquete- un corazón de verdad, mira ahí hay una

Nota.

Léela nota Isa!- le dije mientras que ella tomaba el papel.

Ok-leyendo la tarjeta- "Hola Ceci lamento haberles olvidado, supongo que Isa está contigo como

Siempre verdad, cambiando de tema; sabían que el corazón es un órgano débil. Bien supongo que

No lo saben entonces prepárate Ceci, por que próximamente tendré tu corazón en mis manos.

Pero no te preocupes, lo apretare muy lento; para que el dolor sea más atte. "A".

Ella lo sabe! – me decía Isa asustada- que haremos ahora?

No lo sé estoy perdida, realmente perdida- llorando se lo dije mientras seguía viendo la tarjeta.

**CONTINUARA…**

Ceci: esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Isa: y que por fin estemos mejorando

Ceci e Isa: matta ne


	4. SE LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO

Ceci: bienvenidos a este capítulo especial de terror muajajajaja –vestida de vampiresa-

Isa: ¬¬ porque tu vienes de vampiresa y yo de calabaza gigante?

Ceci: eh pues no se! U.u bien di el dizclaimer isa

Isa: -suspirando- a ceci y a mi no nos pertenece inazuma eleven el dia en que Dylan acepte

Que es el uke de Mark ese dia nos pertenecerá.

Ceci: pero como desgraciadamente eso no pasara nunca será nuestro TT-TT

Isa: ¬¬ que comience el capítulo…

_**NEVER LET YOU GO**_

**CAPITULO 4: SE LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO…**

Era noche de Halloween en Inazuma town, una fuerte tormenta caía en la ciudad. Pero eso no

No iba a impedir que cierta pijamada se cancelara.

Ya llegamos! –gritaba un eufórico Tsunami, mientras entraba a la sala de la residencia de los

Winchester.

Que lluvia, pareciera que se está cayendo el cielo- decía Kazemaru mientras se quitaba su sueter.

Hola mi vida- Fubuki al decir esto le dio un beso a isa dejando a más de uno rojo.

Maldito amor ¬¬- dijo Kogure provocando mas de una risa.

Ceci dice Shouko que no encuentra su maleta – Mark le decía a Ceci mientras que bajaba de las

escaleras.

Quien es shouko? – preguntaba con cara de tarado nuestro querido endo.

Soy yo- respondía una linda chica que estaba junto a Dylan.

Chicos ella es mi prima, vino de EU- decía ceci mientras que subía las escaleras- pónganse

Cómodos que ahora regreso.

EN LA HABITACION

Donde demonios deje mi celular- pensaba ceci mientras buscaba el mencionado aparato, mientras

Era observada por fudo el cual estaba en la puerta de su habitación.

Sabes todo lo que podríamos hacer en tu habitación?- decía fudo de manera sexi mientras ceci

Lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Y tu sabes que por ese comentario te puedo partir tu cara? – al decir esto fudo tomo a ceci de las

Muñecas y…

Asi me gustan rudas- susurro al oído de ceci.

¬¬ será mejor que regresemos a la pijamada o… -dijo ceci mientras se soltaba de fudo.

O que?-preguntaba ansioso fudo.

O te castrare y te quedaras sin descendencia- decía muriéndose de la risa ceci.

EN LA SALA

No manches kido tu pijama es de pingüinos? - fudo al decir esto todos se empezaron a reír.

Jaja fudo tiene razón, como es que se te ocurre traer esa pijama kido- gritaba endo provocando

Que las risas aumentaran.

Al menos mis calzones no tienen mi nombre- decía con cara triunfante kido.

Tómala ya capitán te gano kido- sentencio midorikawa mientras intentaba comer helado y que no

Se atragantara mientras se reia.

Cállate SR pijama de helados- gritaba molesto endo mientras que en respuesta obtuvo a un

Midorikawa el cual le sacaba la lengua.

Ok guys que haremos primero? – dijo como siempre dylan.

Tengo una idea que tal si jugamos verdad o reto? – someoka al hacer esta pregunta provoco que

Fubuki, Mark, Isa, Dylan y Ceci tragaran en seco.

Bien yo empezó verdad o reto? –le decía kazemaru a ichinose.

Escojo verdad! –decía con cierto temor Ichinose provocando que todos observaran atentos.

Bien dinos Ichinose realmente te gusta Rika?

La verdad –decia con la voz entrecortada- ella me gusto pero ahora no.

Entonces por que sigues siendo su novio! ¬¬ - gritaban todos al unísono.

Ichinose ya termino con ella desde hace un mes – al pronunciar esto domon , provoco que todos

Observaran a Ichinose con cara de qué demonios.

Cof, cof sigamos- tosió handa para tratan de romper el tenso ambiente que ahí residía.

Ok endo escoje verdad o reto? –decia con mirada malévola ichinose mientras todos se

Encontraban atentos esperando la respuesta de endo.

Escojo reto –dijo sin pestañar el capitán.

Muajaja te reto a darle un beso a… Kaze-emo! –cuando dijo esto todos se fueron de espalda.

Como que emo? ¬¬ -bufo kazemaru.- en todo caso no puede ser otra cosa? .

Esta bien lo hare! –dijo endo levantándose de su lugar.

Omg yaoi en vivo y a todo color – gritaba eufórica shouko mientras ponía la cámara de su celular

Para según ella captar el lindo gesto yaoi.

Hay no una fujoshi – decía con cierta cara de molestia goenji.

Y asi endo tomo la iniciativa, agarrando a kazemaru de los hombros; mientras que nuestro querido

Peli-azul cerraba los ojos; endo por fin le dio el tan esperado beso provocando que los chicos

Quedaran en shock y las chicas suspirasen.

Eso fue –suspirando- lo mas hermoso que haya visto –decía aki con corazones en los ojos.

Ya puedo morir feliz –susurraba nuestro querido peli – azul.

Bien ahora es mi momento de la venganza escojo a ceci, verdad o reto-dijo endo.

Al terminar de hablar sonó el celular de todos los presentes, les había llegado un mensaje.

Hay no esto no! –decía temerosa isa mientras que observaba a ceci.

Que loco nos llego un mensaje al mismo tiempo –gritaba midorikawa mientras habría su

Celular- oigan es de un número desconocido

El mio igual- dijo Hiroto el cual observaba a mido-chan.

De seguro no es nada- decía Mark el cual trataba que ninguno de los presentes leyera el

Mensaje.

Será mejor que leyésemos ese mensaje- dijo Hijitaka intrigado.

Yo lo leeré- dijo aki ya dispuesta a leerlo.

"_**Es un honor conocer a la reconocida selección de Japón, me presentare soy A es un gusto decirles chicos que a partir de ahora recibirán un mensaje de mi parte el cual traerá sus más oscuros secretos; por cierto Ceci deberías saber que estoy más cerca de ti de lo que crees, además se deberían cuidar que hoy es noche de Halloween y créanme todo puede suceder atte.: A"**_

Nos está observando –decía con cierto temor dylan.

Que esta pasando aquí, quien es "A"? –preguntaba con cierto desconcertó Kogure.

Cállate Kogure y escúchenme todos cierren las puertas y las ventana- gritaba ceci.

Y asi lo hicieron, se aseguraron de que todo estuviera completamente cerrado … poco después de

Esto ocurrió un corto circuito lo que dejo a la casa sin luz.

Bien ahora explíquenme, quien es A? –decía midorikawa el cual comía helado (ni me pregunten

De donde lo saco U.U).

Es una bitch que nos esta torturando- dijo dylan mientras encendía una vela.

Es por eso que estabas actuando extraño verdad? - goenji dijo esto mirando a ceci.

A decir verdad no se quien sea "A". Desde que llegue a Inazuma Town me han estado

Mandando estos mensajes, luego le llego a isa; para después llegarle a fubuki-decia Ceci apenada.

Y a nosotros nos llegaron cuando estábamos en E.U. , asi que es por eso que decidimos venir a

Ver a ceci- dijo Mark mientras sujetaba la mano de ceci.

Por qué no me dijeron nada, se que no tenemos la misma sangre pero pueden contar conmigo –

Protestaba con mucha molestia Kido.

Creo que el reproche es lo que menos se merecen, ahora lo que debemos hacer es apoyarlas y que

Se sientan seguras – fudo al decir esto provoco que todos le observaran y quedaran

Impresionados.

Nee ceci has dicho "A", no se tratara de Aria?- shouko mencionando esto todos quedaron con

Mas dudas que antes.

Eso no puede ser Aria is dead! –pronunciaba dylan esperando a que digieran algo.

Y quien es Aria? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Era mi hermana y la mejor amiga de ceci- mark al decir esto lo decía con cierta tristeza.

Shouko-chan Aria esta muerta, un cadáver no puede mandar mensajes de texto – decía incrédula

Isa.

Y si es un zombie- dijo tsunami

Tsunami los zombies no existen y por el amor de jebus deja de ver the walkin dead – decía con

El ceño fruncido kazemaru.

Y de la nada se escucharon pasos como si alguien estuviera en la casa…

Que demonios fue eso? –preguntaba hiroto mientras se paraba.

Es un fantasma ! –gritaba midorikawa mientras abrazaba a hiroto.

Chicos esta casa es grande, no dudo que alguna puerta o ventana se nos haya olvidado cerrar-

Decía kido tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Hay un psicópata en la casa- gritaban Kogure y anteojos asustados.

Cálmense, lo mejor será dividirnos en parejas y asi buscar lo que ha provocado este ruido –

Someoka decía esto mientras los demás daban su aprobación.

CON ICHINOSE Y SHOUKO

Shouko-chan? –decía Ichinose tratando o más bien esquivando cosas en su camino.

Que pasa ichinose-kun? –preguntaba shouko mientras encendía la lámpara.

Tienes novio- dijo ichinose.

No y no quiero tenerlo ok –dijo con voz autoritaria.

Ya te entendí –contestaba ichinose mientras hacía circulitos en una esquina.

CON HIROTO-MIDORIKAWA

Hiro-kun tengo miedo –decía midorikawa mientras temblaba.

No te preocupes mido-chan mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasara – al terminar de decir esto hiroto

Abrazo tiernamente a midorikawa sacándole un suspiro a este.

CON KIDO –ISA

Cuanto tiempo estas de novia con Fubuki- al decir esto kido se escuchó más que celoso.

Eh, pues creo que desde hace 2 semanas por que lo preguntas?- decía Isa

No por nada – pensando (me gustaría que supieras que estoy que me muero por ti, pero por

El momento será mejor no decir nada).- será mejor que sigamos – pronuncio kido-

CON TACHIMUKAY – FUDO

Nee tachimukai ceci y tú ya han tenido sexo? –preguntaba curioso fudo.

Qué? claro que no , solo nos hemos besado –decía tachimukai el cual estaba rojo cual tomate.

Genial aún tengo oportunidad de ser el primero- masculló fudo.

Te gusta ceci? –pregunto tachi con cierto temor.

Si me gusta, pero no te preocupes podemos compartirla tachimukai – decía entre risas fudo.

Si serás idiota, creo que comer muchas bananas por fin te afecto- tachimukai estaba que se moría

De la risa al decirle esto a fudo.

De pronto mientras se reían se vio a lo lejos una sombra…

Que carajos! – gritaron al unísono.

CON CECI Y GOENJI

Maldición no encuentro las demás linternas- dijo ceci tratando de que las cajas no se le cayeran

Encima mientras revisaba el lugar.

Encontré una, salgamos de aquí – dijo goenji con la lámpara en mano.

**Pero alguien desde afuera le puso una madera asi imposibilitando la salida de ambos del ático.**

Hay que? Goenji la puerta no se abre!-decía desesperada ceci intentando abrí la puerta.

Como que no se abre- dijo intentando lo mismo que ceci pero sin resultado.

Auxilio, abran la puerta estamos atrapados; auxilio –gritaba ceci pero sin respuesta alguna.

15 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

La temperatura del lugar ya había bajado debido a la lluvia y provocando que ambos necesitaran

Calor.

Tienes frio verdad?- decía goenji mientras observaba a ceci.

Si –decía mientras que ella temblaba.

Mira ponte esto- dijo el peli-pincho mientras se sacaba la polera.

Que no te la quites asi que hay mucho frio y te resfriaras- decía mientras desviaba la mirada ya

Que se veía asombrosamente el bien formado abdomen de goenji.

Te lo pones o yo mismo te vestiré ok- decía goenji con toda la intención de vestir a ceci.

Está bien ¬¬ , mira aquí hay un cobertor, será mejor que nos tapemos –dijo ceci mientras que

Tapaba a goenji.

Y asi lo hicieron, estuvieron abrigados muy de cerca; goenji abrazaba a ceci la cual estaba sentada

Encima de las piernas del goleador.

Lamento haberte metido a ti y a los demás en esto- decía mientras se giraba y quedaba

Enfrente de Goenji casi sintiendo su respiración en los labios.

El que se debería lamentar aquí soy yo, como tu amigo debí haber estado ahí para protegerte – al

Terminar de decir esto la beso haciendo que ceci terminara acostada en el piso y goenji encima de

Ella.

Goenji para por favor –decía ceci entre gemidos.

Me gustas – decía goenji mientras le daba leves besos y mordiscos en el cuello- se mi novia.

Ceci trataba de articular alguna respuesta coherente pero se escucharon sonidos provenientes

Desde afuera…

Quédate detrás de mí ok –decía mientras ayudaba a ceci a ponerse de pie

Por favor ten cuidado- decía nerviosa ceci al ver que lentamente se abría la puerta.

En la sala principal de la casa

Encontraron algo? –dijo el de rastas.

No, no encontré nada- decia el capitán.

Al terminar de decir esto se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del ático en donde goenji y ceci

Se encontraban.

Ceci- gritaba isa con desesperación.

Y asi todos corrieron a al ático y…

Itta , esto me dolió –decía mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza.

Roble que haces aquí- dijo sorprendida isa al ver al muchacho en el suelo-

Tu abuelo me mando a ver como estaban, yo aquí preocupándome por ustedes y ese idiota

Sayayin que me golpea ¬¬.

Lo lamento pensé que eras un psicópata- Decía goenji mientras se reía.

Roble eras tú el que hacia esos sonido? –preguntaba el de googles.

Eh, si es que intente abrir la puerta y toque el timbre pero nadie me respondió pero

Por qué lo preguntas? – decía roble levantándose del suelo.

Es que pensábamos que era un zombie!- decía midorikawa mientras comia un helado.

Eso lo pensaste tu y haber de donde sacaste ese helado –le decía kazemaru el

Cual fue ignorado por mido-chan.

A continuación vuelve la luz…

Y se hizo la luz U.U – gritaban contentos y al unísono.

Bien necesito regresar con su abuelo, se cuidan – decía roble mientras se iba.

Será mejor irnos a dormir –decía aki mientras bostezaba.

Excelente idea aki- decía hiroto.

En un automóvil

Por poco te descubren, será mejor que tengas más precaución, si las estare vigilando ok te veré

Ahí – era roble el cual estaba hablando por teléfono.

CONTINUARA…

Roble: que genial soy el malo muajja

Isa: cálmate ok

Ceci:-roja- goenji y yo

Tommy: que pasa contigo y goenji?

Ceci: eh no nada mi vida!

Roble e Isa: ¬¬

Tommy:-gritando- nos vemos en el próximo super capitulo en el mismo super canal

Ceci, Roble E Isa: ¬¬ esa es nuestra frase!


	5. LA REALIDAD NUNCA ES BUENA

Ceci: buenas como están?

Isa:-comiendo –

Ceci: ¬¬ deja de tragar sis!

Isa: te pasas ni eso me dejas hacer!

Roble: shouko así que pensaste que era bueno pues no muajajajaja

Ceci: ¬/¬ no seas tan dramático ok

Roble: ok TT-TT isa da el Dizclaimer!

Isa: ni a Ceci, Roble o a mi nos pertenece inazuma eleven el dia en que consiga el

Dinero suficiente para ir a Londres a secuestrar a Danny jones y a mi sis traerle a

Tommy fletcher ese dia inazuma eleven será nuestro

Roble: pero como nunca pasara se quedaran con las ganas

Ceci: sigue así y te vuelvo gay en la historia

Roble: ya me cayo!

Isa: que comience el capitulo!

**NEVER LET YOU GO**

**CAPITULO 5: LA REALIDAD NUNCA ES BUENA, PARA ESO EXISTEN LAS**

**MENTIRAS.**

7:30 AM CLUB DE FUTBOL

Por que tienes esa cara?- preguntaba curiosa Aki mientras observaba a Ceci.

Es cierto desde hace días que estas así me estas preocupando- decía isa mientras

Limpiaba un balón.

Bueno ya dejen hablar a la pobre ok –dijo shouko sulfúrica al ver que nadie dejaba

Hablar a Ceci.

Ella ya se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de cierta chica

Pelirroja…

Aki, estas aquí? – decía Touko

Touko- chan, es bueno verte! – dijo alegre aki mientras abraza a touko.

Isa, Ceci y Shouko; son ustedes? –dijo entre confundida y sorprendida touko.

No somos unas ilusiones ópticas jskjskskjs- decía entre risas isa mientras que todas

se reían.

Ceci estas bien te noto triste? –touko al decir esto las demás asintieron dándole la

Razón a la pelirroja.

Es que pensé que sentía algo por Tachimukai pero, no es así- decía Ceci mientras en

su rostro se tornaba triste.

Ok espera estuviste saliendo con tachi?- preguntaba touko.

Pues no se si con salir significara que se estén besuqueando!- grito shouko

Provocando que todas queden rojas.

Pues yo al principio pensé que me gustaba, pero no es así de echo yo lo quiero pero

Solo como mi amigo- dijo Ceci.

Pero con lo que ellas no contaban era que Tachimukai había escuchado cada palabra

Que Ceci había pronunciado y al escucharlo salió corriendo de ese lugar con el

Corazón roto.

EN EL SALON DE CLASE

Jóvenes como saben esta es la ultima semana de clase, ya que la próxima semana

Comienzan las vacaciones y estarán 2 meses fuera de la escuela –decía el maestro

Fuck yeah- gritaba cierto helado provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

Joven midorikawa cálmese, bien antes que se les retire quiero que me entreguen una

Tarea la cual será en parejas el trabajo será acerca de la segunda guerra mundial; al

Termino de la clase pondré las parejas- dijo provocando que la molestia de los

Alumnos al saber que no podían escoger a sus parejas.

15 minutos después en la cafetería

Si quieres puedes hacer el trabajo con goenji! .dijo cierto surfista mientras que veía

Con descontento una zanahoria.

No, esta bien haremos el trabajo juntos-dijo Ceci mientras se reía al ver la manera en

Que tsunami miraba ese vegetal.

Tsunami deja de mirar esa zanahoria y cométela- decía kido provocando la risa de los

Demás chicos.

Isa diles a los chicos acerca d eso! –shouko pronunciaba "eso" con alegría mientras

los demás seguían comiendo.

Bien chicos díganme que harán en sus vacaciones?- les dijo isa provocando que se

Detuvieran los demás.

Nada importante-gritaron al unisonó.

Bien y si les decimos que podrían acompañarnos a Hawái! –al pronunciar esto Ceci

Todos quedaron mudos hasta que…

Mira nada mas he encontrado una zorra fuyuka-chan- Natsumi al decir esto provoco

Que las miradas se posaran en la mesa de los inazuma boy.

Tienes razón Natsumi-chan y no solo hay una sino varias- decía fuburra señalando a

Las demás.

Será mejor que te largues Natsumi no queremos problemas- dijo el capitán.

No lo hare endo, hasta que esta acepte que me robo a mi novio-decía la castaña

Supéralo Natsumi-dijo en tono burlón Kogure haciendo que se molestara más.

Mira Natsumi, no se que te vi eres una persona superficial, sin corazón; la cual solo ve

Por ella y no por los demás, tu eres mi mayor error Natsumi Raimon-goenji dijo esto

Provocando que todos absolutamente todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería

Quedaran callados.

Todo esto es tu culpa -Natsumi al decirle esto a Ceci le propino una bofetada.

…-Ceci no dijo nada solo salió de ahí corriendo.

Ceci!-gritaron al unisonó ero ella no les hizo caso.

En las canchas

Cierto mohicano estaba lanzando balones a lo estúpido (como siempre XD), cuando

Vio que cierta peli-negra venia con lagrimas en los ojos…

Ceci que te paso, por que estas llorando? –decía fudo interponiéndose en el camino

de la chica.

Quítate de mi camino fudo, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie- dijo ella bajando la

Cabeza para que el no la vea llorando.

No me quitare hasta que me digas que carajos te pasa- dijo fudo mientras que la

Agarraba de las caderas.

Ya te dije que no voy a habla…-pero Ceci se vio interrumpida ya que fudo la beso.

Eres un idiota –decía mientras le golpeaba pero con la misma lo jalaba volviéndole a

Besar.

Y me dirás que te pasa- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Natsumi me dio una bofetada-dijo entre sollozos.

Esa estúpida me las pagara, no te preocupes mi vida-al decir esto Ceci se zafo de sus

Brazos y lo miro.

Me dijiste mi vida?-decía con cierto sonrojo en su cara

Si por que eso eres para mi, mi vida- tras una pausa fudo se arrodillo y le dijo- quieres

Ser mi novia?

Me dejarías pensarlo?-dijo mientras el se quedaba callado.

Esta bien cuando tu estés lista me dices ok, yo te estaré esperando-dijo sonriéndole a

Ceci.

EN UNA CAFETERIA

Ah! No sabes como odio a Natsumi y lo peor que Cecilia no me responde el celular-

Decía isa mientras que kido solo la observaba.

Mira isa, tanto tu como yo sabemos que Ceci se sabe cuidar sola; así que no te

Preocupes- decía kido mientras tomaba su café.

Pero kido como te sentirías si fuera Haruna?- dijo provocando que el de googles

Quedara verde del coraje

Hablando de Haruna hable ayer con ella te manda saludo- kido trataba de que isa no

Siguiera pensando en los problemas que tenía.

Y que te dijo Haruna? –preguntaba curiosa pero su pregunta nunca fue contestada ya

Que el celular de ambos sonó.- OMG kido es un mensaje!, léelo tu.

Esta bien isa- decía kido mientras abría el mensaje de texto

"**Aww que lindo pasaje se ve los primos teniendo una charla, es una lastima que **

**Sea la ultima vez que esto suceda; Kido-kun deberías decirle a Isa-chan la **

**Verdad de tus sentimientos no sabes si mañana estarás vivo atte. A"**

Kido, vámonos de aquí por favor- decía isa asustada y mirando a las personas, como

Si estuviera buscando algo.

Ok isa iré a pagar la cuenta!- decía el y con la misma entraba a pagar.

15 minutos después

Kido por que te tardas tan…- pero isa no pudo articular nada ya que lo que vio era

Terrible el estaba en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor y con muy poco pulso- kido

Reacciona kido, kido…

EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Odio a Hitler! –decía tsunami mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

Etto, tsunami no vayas a escribir eso ok-decía entre risas Ceci mientras tsunami

Borraba "algo" en su cuaderno.

…-tsunami solo veía a Ceci la cual se dio cuanta y rompió el silencio que hacia en ese

Momento.

Me dirás que te pasa? Por que adivina no soy!- pronuncio Ceci sin quita la mirada de

Su libro.

Por que finges sonreír?-dijo tsunami

Disculpa?- dijo ella ya mientras dejaba de leer.- a que te refieres?

Es que, cuando midorikawa hace algo estúpido o cuando Kogure hace algunas de sus

Bromas tú te ríes pero no es una risa verdadera que te han hecho para que ya no

Sonrías Ceci?

Te lo diré pero prométeme que no dirás nada!- sentencio ella

Esta bien puedes confiar en mi- decía el surfista mientras le agarraba la mano.

La razón principal del por que vine a Japón fue por que mi novio o mas bien mi ex

Novio me puso el cuerno con mi mejor amiga –decía mientras bajaba la mirada.

Con la hermana de Mark?-dijo mientras metía sus cosas a su mochila.

Así es, eso paso por que yo no quise tener sexo con el- mientras hacia lo mismo que

Tsunami.

Pues ese ex novio tuyo es un imbécil, a una dama no se le trata así- decía el con

Semblante serio.

Hahahahahahahahaha- se reía Ceci, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Que te pasa ¬¬?-dijo con una venita en la cabeza el peli-rosa

Es que, hahaha, no te creo tu seriedad; hahahahaha- seguía riéndose pero ahora se

Agarraba el estomago.

Será mejor irnos!-decía tsunami mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

EN LA TORRE DE INAZUMA TOWN

Debes dejarla ir tachi!- le decía Ichinose

Estoy de acuerdo con Ichinose, el amor no se puede obligar; si a mi prima no le gustan

No hay mas nada que hacer- decía shouko mientras golpeaba la llanta de camión que

Estaba en el árbol.

Pero chicos yo la amo!-decía el portero mientras hacia puchero (N/A: me quedo en rima jskjskskjs).

Tachimukai no te preocupes yo te ayudare a conquistar a Ceci- decía touko

Gracias Touko-chan- dijo tachi emocionado

Chicos!-gritaba someoka hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban.

Que pasa someoka-kun?-dijo Aki preocupada.

Tienen que acompañarme al hospital!-decía alterado someoka mientras intentaba

Recuperar el aliento. – Kido sufrió un accidente

Que, que! –gritaron al unisonó.

En las calles de la ciudad

Ahí se encontraban Tsunami y Ceci hablando de cosas sin importancia…

Oye Ceci quieres ir a comer algo yo te invito!-decía tsunami mientras estaba a punto

De cruzar la calle.

Claro tsunami me encantari…-pero no contesto, puesto que le llego un mensaje al

Celular el cual leyó.

"**El mar es unos de los grandes enigmas que existen, es tan catico y vibrante; pero hasta la ola mas salvaje se puede dominar atte. A" **

Apúrate Ceci!-le grito tsunami.

…-ella levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba el y miro a cada lado de la calle y se dio

Cuenta de que- CUIDADO!-grito Ceci mientras empujaba a Tsunami y provocando

Que ese auto la atropellara a ella

Cecilia….-grito tsunami mientras corría hacia ella

Entre la multitud una persona sobresalía mientras hablaba por celular

Aquí roble, todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos; matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro-

Decía el mientras se alejaba de todo el "accidente".- ahora solo que ella llegue para la

Fase principal del plan y así la venganza en contra de los Winchester funcione.

CONTINUARA…

Isa: que malo eres ¬¬

Roble: ya vez soy muy malo muajajajaja

Ceci: hay ya cálmate divo! Ok

Roble: ok!

Danny:-con una pancarta que dice huelga-

Isa: y a ti que te pasa?

Danny: que, que me pasa; no he salido en los últimos 2 capítulos eso pasa!

Ceci: cálmate ok en el próximo capitulo saldrás ok!

Tommy: y yo mi vida?

Ceci: kya! Me dijo mi vida –cayendo desmayada-

Isa:-dándole un zape a tommy- tom! Mira que hiciste

Roble:-abanicando a Ceci- reacciona hermana reacciona TT-TT

Isa: nos vemos en el próximo súper capitulo en el mismo súper canal!

Ceci:-reaccionando- el cual ya será desde Hawái! –volviéndose a desmayar-

Roble:-leyendo un papel que le pasa Isa- y es probable que haya lemon –poniéndose

Rojo- ah no claro que no habrá eso ok!

Isa:-susurrando- claro que si habrá, yo drogare a mi sis con chocolate para que haga

el episodio así muajajaj

Roble: que dijiste ¬¬?

Isa: no nada

Ceci: matta ne!


End file.
